User talk:Electric Plants
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 10000 bytes. Thanks, remember; you're sleeping while I'm awake. =D Gallery pages Yes, I will chat with you Hello ,I'm gettin' achievements!Kernelator (talk) 23:16, August 2, 2014 (UTC)Kernelator Electric Plants, How did you hack the Zen Garden to get ALL marigolds? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 10:16, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Profile Picture for Wiki StarFruit101 (talk) 23:19, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, for my picture, please, for the IBL+SB+IN, make it so that the bottom of Iceberg Lettuce is the base of the Infi-Nut. Replace the Infi-Nut eyes with Iceberg Lettuce eyes. Put Spring Bean's costume on Infi-Nut's body, and put the Spring in between the base and the hologram of Infi-Nut. For the other one, KernalPult+Tallnut+Starfruit, Replace the top of Tall-Nut with the top of the Kernal Pult, Not including the face, and can you make it shade into the yellowish color? Anyways, paste the starfruits 5 points on the bottom of the tallnut. Also, can you put the Starfruit's costume on the Tallnut? Over his mustache? Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 02:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I put the images into in a gallery. Sorry, I dont know how got the images. I only put images in a gallery (nothing bad) Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 02:33, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Done Done, I am in the chat now. Walter20210 (talk) 11:04, August 20, 2014 (UTC) PvZ china version player Yes, I did. Cheese-shooter (talk) 06:59, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Go to the lawn --Benedictcarl780 (talk) 09:16, August 24, 2014 (UTC)benedict What you mean? Walter20210 (talk) 08:45, August 30, 2014 (UTC) What's up dude? Hey dude. Can we be friends? Pwease? :3 I want friends on this wiki like you. --Psyduckfan (talk) 22:03, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Psyduckfan PvZ2-style Flower Pot Here you go. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 17:49, August 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your welcome. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 18:16, August 31, 2014 (UTC) For me, You are my friend already, so you can write me as neutral. My grammar have improve? My new name is better? Cheetah-shooter (talk) 02:37, September 13, 2014 (UTC) SORRY!I think you said You are not my friend, but I misunderstand! I want to put last time but I mess up alot, so I don't do it anymore, please don't be angry! Cheetah-shooter (talk) 08:55, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 23:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) As you asked Angry Peach Here- Buzzy Buzz (talk) 18:54, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Spurge AKA Barrel Cactus (talk) 20:07, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Where Where did you get http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Tall-spike-nut.png? Revern (talk) 08:41, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Glithes About glitch page Why you undo my revision about plant food & instant plant rechange? What i wrote & added is realy work. Diese Inschrift hat mich verlassen (talk) 14:14, October 6, 2014 (UTC) How i must explain a glitch without tha pictures? They're need for show the spots. Diese Inschrift hat mich verlassen (talk) 14:33, October 6, 2014 (UTC) So now it be like that i done? Or we can wait when smb remake it to text format? I need answer immedantly, because i have no idea too. Diese Inschrift hat mich verlassen (talk) 14:46, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Big Wave Beach This is the link for Android: http://download.apks.org/?server=3&apkid=com.ea.game.pvz2_row&ver=2.9.1 Enjoy :D TheGollddMAN (talk) 09:04, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. Install v2.9.1 apk over the previous version. Do not uninstall anything and move data to Android/obb. BAM! You'll get to unlock Big Wave Beach with your previous progress with the World Key from Dark Ages. TheGollddMAN (talk) 09:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Parse error means your game is not able to install over the old version for some reason. Try unstalling the oled version and then installing the new version. Maybe it will work. I don't get it. I had no trouble installing my game. Did you ever edit the obb file? TheGollddMAN (talk) 09:55, October 10, 2014 (UTC) If you do evrything right, you'll get BWB like me. See ? TheGollddMAN (talk) 10:02, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't have an account on MediaFire but I can upload them on 4Shared and Google Drive TheGollddMAN (talk) 10:42, October 10, 2014 (UTC)